Conventionally, in the apparatus for lifting automobiles for repair, the representative ones of which are those of two-post and gate-shaped types, a vertically movable carriage connected to a support such as a post has been provided with a pair of swing arms pivotally connected to the carriage for horizontal movement. The angle between the swing arms may be adjusted according to the size of the automobile. Usually each swing arm comprises two or three individual arm elements telescopically connect to each other or one another. Thus, when the car is to be lifted, the telescopic element or elements are extended, and when the car is to be removed, these elements are retracted and the entire swing arm is swung to the side of the post. Heretofore, these operations have all been performed manually, taking much time and trouble. Also, in the representative case where car lifting is performed between two posts, the personnel must make advance toward the front and rear of the car, after the car has been lowered, in order to store or move aside the swing arms. In such a case, therefore, the work has been performed with a very low efficiency. Accordingly, the present invention obviates these prior art problems by making possible an automatic storage of the swing arms.